A Christmas Promise
by Kri5ti
Summary: Short Niff One-Shot, set during Christmas time. "Nick let out a sigh, running a hand through his messy hair. He reached into his pocket, running his thumb over the velvet box, before closing his eyes. He had been planning this for months and it needed to be perfect. Someone as perfect as Jeff deserved something perfect in return for a moment like this."


**A/N: I'm sort of obsessed with Niff... so this was my way of venting... LOVE! R5!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee. If I did, Niff would be an established couple, and the Warblers would've been introduced this season already. :)**

* * *

Jeff bundled himself up in his thick, heavy, winter coat in an attempt to prevent the cold from seeping through to his slightly-tanned skin. It was the middle of the season, when the cold weather was just at its peak. Usually, Jeff would stay home, curled up beside the fire with hot cocoa in his hand and a blanket wrapped around his slender body. But today, Jeff decided, he would make an exception.

Dalton Academy had been on winter break for only a week, but Jeff was already anxious to see his two-year boyfriend, Nick Duval. They had agreed to meet up in the park, as the two of them were already missing each other terribly. Plus, they had to give each other their presents, as Jeff liked to remind Nick.

Jeff left the comfort of his heated home with a curt, "Bye," to his mother and a kiss on the cheek before he ventured out to his car, revving the engine and pulling out of his driveway, practically bouncing out of his seat with excitement.

When Jeff arrived, he noticed, Nick was in a similar outfit with a beanie placed on top of his head to complete it. He was sitting on a bench with his hands in his lap, leg bouncing nervously. Jeff, however, failed to notice this as he rushed to his boyfriends side.

"Nick!" He shouted. Nick's head shot up, his expression growing more joyful as a smile spread across his face at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Jeff!" Nick yelled, rising from the park bench to meet Jeff halfway. The park was relatively empty, save for a few squirrels, so Jeff and Nick didn't have to worry about the homophobic stares that would've been inevitable had the park been crowded. They met in a sweet, slow, blissful kiss.

"I've missed you!" Jeff began in between kisses. "So much."

"Me, too," Nick grunted. He removed his lips, taking Jeff's hand and dragging him to the bench where he had sat just moments earlier. Jeff complied easily, sliding down beside his lover and grasping his hand.

Jeff cuddled into Nick's side. "I'm so cold."

Nick only tightened his hold on Jeff. "Come here." Jeff scooted closer until not even a thin sheet of paper could slide between their bodies. Nick liked moments like this, when he and Jeff were so close they were practically one.

Nick nearly drifted into a light sleep, as he had the smell of Jeff invading his nostrils and surrounding his entire presence, but Jeff jumped excitedly. "I brought your present!"

Nick froze, wondering how her had forgotten about his own gift to Jeff. He gulped.

Jeff leaned over to his bag, digging through it before realizing with a sigh he had left the gift in his car. "Ugh!" Jeff shouted in annoyance. He looked at Nick with an apology in his eyes. "I left your present in my car, Nicky. Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" He called, running towards his vehicle.

Nick let out a sigh, running a hand through his messy hair. He reached into his pocket, running his thumb over the velvet box, before closing his eyes. He had been planning this for months and it needed to be perfect. Someone as perfect as Jeff deserved something perfect in return for a moment like this.

It wasn't long before Jeff was running back to Nick, holding a small red-and-green-wrapped box in his hand, completed with a golden bow on top. He held the box out to Nick, a smile on his face. "Open it," he urged, the happiness clear in his voice.

Nick stared at Jeff's joyous countenance before deciding he should wait to give Jeff his gift anyway. Besides, Jeff was always this cheerful and to say it wasn't contagious would be nothing but a huge lie.

Nick unwrapped the gift to reveal a picture the two of them had taken nearly two months ago when they had spent the night together at Nick's house. In the picture, part of Jeff's arm was visible as he was holding the camera, while Nick was seen staring at Jeff like he was the most amazing person in the world. Which, to Nick, he was.

Nick simply stared at the framed picture in awe, until Jeff nudged his arm. "There's more."

Jeff held the picture for Nick as he dug deeper in the box to find a slender jewelry box. "I know you really don't wear jewelry, but I thought it was perfect for you. Of course, you don't have to wear it if you don't - "

"I love it," Nick cut him off, tears forming in his eyes at the gift. It was a small, thin, silver bracelet. On it, the words "Forever and Always" were engraved. His eyes went wide as he remembered exactly where the words had come from.

_Jeff was kissing Nick rough, yet sweet, on the comfort of his own bed, his hands slowly and softly creeping up the inside of Nick's shirt. As he began to unbutton it, Nick stopped, alarmed._

_"Are you sure?" Nick asked, grabbing Jeff's hands in order to stop their roaming. Jeff nodded, dipping his head to capture Nick's lips in another kiss._

_"I love you, Nick," he whispered against Nick's lips boldly, being the first time either had said those three little words._

_"I love you, too," Nick commented, feeling so happy at finally saying the words he had been wanting to say for months, but hadn't for fear of ruining the best relationship he had ever been in. "Forever and always."_

Jeff's smile was the first thing Nick noticed as he slowly floated back into reality. "I love it, Jeff. I really do."

Jeff let out a sigh. "Thank God," he said. "I was freaking out over here."

_If anyone should be freaking out right now, _Nick thought. _It should be me._

Jeff sat there in a comfortable silence, though it was clear he was wondering what Nick had gotten him. Nick, finally taking notice of this, smiled reassuringly - whether it was for Jeff or himself, he didn't know.

"Jeff," Nick whispered. His tone made Jeff worry. Nick reached over and grasped Jeff's free hand with his own. He stared in Jeff's eyes for the next part. "Before I give you your gift, you need to know that I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

Nick reached in his pocket after receiving a small nod from Jeff, who looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He just knew Nick was about to break up with him -

- which was why it was such a surprise when he pulled a ring box from his pocket.

"Before you freak out," Nick said in a rush. "They're not engagement rings. Their promise rings." He opened the box to show Jeff the two gold bands. "They're a promise to love each other forever."

Jeff began to cry. Nick spoke again. "It's as close as we can get for now, Jeff. But, I promise you, when we graduate, we'll move somewhere where we _can _get married. Legally."

Nick became worried by Jeff's stunned silence. He waited, but Jeff never said a word. "Say something," Nick begged. "Please."

Jeff remained silent, simply leaning over to kiss Nick's lips. Nick fell backwards in surprise, landing in the snow with Jeff on top of him. Neither cared, only continuing to kiss each other passionately.

Nick paused with a smile. "Is that a yes?"

Jeff laughed. "No. It's a hell yes."

* * *

**A/N: Is it worth reviewing? PLEASE? :)**

**ALSO, if anyone has not watched Curt Mega in the Buffering series yet on youtube, YOU NEED TO! And if you haven't listened to R5 or watched any R5 TV on Riker's channel... you must do that too.**

**:) **

**LOVE YOU!**

**-Kristen**


End file.
